Lily's Pain Reliever
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: A cute LilyxJackson oneshot! When Lily gets hurt skateboarding, only one person can take away her pain.......


Pain Reliever

Lily skateboarded through the mass of spring breakers at the beach.

"Move!, Heads Up!, get out of the way!" Lily exclaimed, as the people split out of the way.

She quickly stopped her skateboard in front of Rico's surf shop.

"Hey Jackson!" she exclaimed.

Jackson stirred out of his daze as Lily shouted.

"What!" he replied.

"I wanted you to check out my new move." She said.

"Are you going to call it the 'Jacksonator'" he Jackson said, attempting to do his best impression of Arnold Schwarzenagor.

"Maybe" she grinned.

"Okay Truscott, you can't mess this up, remember, Jackson is watching." She thought.

She took a deep breath and stepped up on her board and began to do the trick.

She started out perfectly, but then, as she began to scale a railing when, CRASH!

"Ow!" she exclaimed, "Great job Lily!"

Jackson quickly headed out of the small surf shack and ran over to Lily.

"Lily, are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I think so." She said as she tried to stand up and collapsed back down to the ground.

Lily winced in pain and grabbed her knee.

Jackson leaned down and offered her his arm as he helped her up.

"T-Thanks J-Jackson." She stuttered.

She shivered as his skin met hers.

"Come on." He said, picking up her board.

Lily moaned in pain and raised her hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong, besides your leg?" he asked.

"My head hurts, bad." She began, "I hit it on the rail."

"We're almost home, but you can use my shoulder as a temporary resting place." He said.

"Did he just say, that, Did he just flirt with me." She thought, "Or am I just totally over anylizing things."

She gently rested her head on his shoulder as they kept walking.

As they entered the Stewart house, Jackson walked Lily over to the couch and gingerly sat her down.

"I'm going to straighten your leg out, okay?" he said.

"No, not okay." She said, grabbing her knee.

"Would you rather me take you home and have your mom try to fix it while she's flipping out about how you're dad should have never showed you his old skateboard and how she's never going to let you back on it, or me fix it, and try to fix it out of the goodness of my heart." He said.

"You." Lily replied.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"Okay, Jackson's little moment of being nice was over quickly." She thought.

Jackson held onto her knee as he pushed it down.

Lily groaned and grabbed onto his hand.

"All done." He said.

"Thank God." She said, running her hand against his.

She glanced down and noticed her hand on his and quickly pulled away.

"I'm going to go and get ace bandage, you'll be fine here right." Jackson stated.

"Yeah." She forced a smile.

"Man, I need to get him out of my head." She thought, "I'm just too lovestoned to quit."

About five minutes later, Jackson came back.

"I found one." He said.

"Hey, thanks." She said.

He began to wrap up her leg.

"So why didn't you go with Miley to the Hannah TRL thing?" he asked.

"Oh, because, I never get anytime to myself, I'm either at a Hannah thing with Miley, or Miley is complaining about Jake, or Oliver is complaining about how he doesn't have a girlfriend and I never get anytime to myself." She said.

"I can see how that could be annoying on the fact that Miley complains to me about that zombie slayer guy all the time." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's not annoying, it's just that everyone runs to me because I have no one that I constantly hang out with." She replied.

"I don't know why any guy would ever turn you down, heck, have they seen you, you're beautiful." Jackson said.

"Did he just say that?"

"Did I just say that?" they thought.

"Wow, uh, well, Thanks." She smiled.

He pushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face as their faces got closer and closer before their lips touched.

Jackson kissed her deeply and passionately as she kissed back with the same amount of hunger.

Suddenly, Jackson hit her knee by accident.

"Ow!" she said, as Jackson pulled away.

"I'm sorry Lil!" he said.

"It's o-okay." She winced.

"No, it's not, it had to have hurt." He said.

"No, It's fine, really, to be honest, when you kissed me, it took the pain away from my leg all together Jackson." Lily smiled, scooting in closer to him.

"Seriously." He said, in total disbelief.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Jackson," she smiled flirtatiously, "It's hurting again."

"Oh really?" he smiled back, leaning in and kissing her again.


End file.
